


lucky, lucky

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rain, Shippy Gen, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: It's a rainy day and Ennoshita's down on his luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ennoshita!

Of course it would be raining on the one day that he didn’t bring his umbrella out, Chikara thought as he walked out of the lecture theatre to the sight of dull grey skies and the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the glass roof of the school building.

On any other day, he’d just settle down in the school library with his laptop and wait out the rain, but today, he’d left his laptop back in dorm too. _Talk about unlucky_ , Chikara huffed.

Sighing, he mentally traced the route back to his dorm block. While most of it was covered, there was a large stretch of unsheltered road between the main campus and the dormitories.  

Making his way out of the film studies faculty, he walked through the science block towards the business faculty. People were milling around everywhere, especially at the lobby of the business faculty, where his fellow students were pulling out their umbrellas in preparation for the walk back.

The rain didn’t seem to be letting up at all. Chikara narrowed his eyes at the dark sky; in fact, it looked like it was getting heavier, the winds gusting towards the lobby where he stood. Shoving his phone into his bag, which was thankfully waterproof, he braced himself for the run towards the convenience store that lay midway between the dorms and the school.

As he ran, bag held over his head as meagre protection from the rain, he became painfully aware of the raindrops stinging at his face, the wind rushing against him, and his shirt becoming wet and sticking to his body.

July rains were the absolute worst, Chikara decided as he finally arrived at the entrance of the convenience store.

A couple of girls sharing an umbrella walked past him just then, and not-so-subtly stared at him. Chikara had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being judged, soaked to the skin as he was. Only then did he realize how extremely embarrassing it would be if he were to bump into anyone he knew here.

But anyway, what were the chances of that happening, since he was going to start running the final distance towards the dormitories? The blocks were in sight, his warm shower and dry clothes were waiting, and he would finally be able to get started on the script of that film he’d been thinking about all day -

The automatic door of the convenience store opened just then.

“Ennoshita?” someone said, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder. Chikara’s eyes widened. That voice... slowly, he turned around and met wide brown eyes he hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

“Futakuchi?” he said with equal incredulity.

He hadn’t seen Futakuchi since… how long had it been, now? Their last high school tournament was a good three years ago, and he’d not seen the other captain since then.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Futakuchi said, lips quirking up in the same way they had when they had practice matches against each other and wished each other luck before a match. Half-mocking, half-sincere.

“Same goes to you,” Chikara said, suddenly growing all too conscious of the way his hair was dripping water into his eyes and the way his shoes were making squelchy noises each time he shifted from one foot to the other. “You’re studying here?”

“What do you think?” Futakuchi grinned, cocky and confident and all too provocative.

Chikara rolled his eyes and lightly slapped him on the arm. “What are you studying?”

“Take a guess. I bet you’re studying film.”

Surprised, Chikara blinked. “How’d you know?”

Futakuchi leaned towards Chikara to whisper conspiratorially, “You mentioned it when we were planning for our training camp together, remember?”

Futakuchi’s breath was warm where it brushed the side of his ears.

“You still remember that?” Chikara said, slightly baffled. He vaguely remembered mentioning it in passing when they were drawing up training schedules, but Futakuchi certainly hadn’t seemed to be paying much attention to what he was saying back then.

Futakuchi was smirking now. “Of course, why would I forget? And since you haven’t bothered to guess, I’m studying business.”

“Fits you to a T,” Chikara couldn’t help quipping. “Marketing, I suppose?”

“Why, do I seem especially charming to you? You can say it, you know.”

Chikara shrugged. “It just seems like your thing.” And okay, yes, Futakuchi was charming, but like hell he was going to boost Futakuchi’s ego any further.

“So, where are you heading anyway, soaked like that? You going back to the dorms?” Futakuchi said, abruptly dropping the subject and taking a step back to give Chikara a onceover. “You look like a drowned chicken.”

“Jeez, _thanks_ ,” Chikara said with no real bite. “Yeah, I forgot my umbrella.”

“Then you’re in luck!” Futakuchi announced, pulling an umbrella out of his bag and opening it. It was a gaudy yellow colour, strangely apt for Futakuchi. “Wanna join me?”

“I’m already drenched, what good’s an umbrella?” Chikara deadpanned.

“Good point,” Futakuchi said, not even missing a beat. Chikara’s eyes followed his hands as he pulled the umbrella shut and stuffed it back into the plastic bag that he’d used to store it. The telltale gleam in Futakuchi’s eyes should have been enough warning for Chikara that the other was hatching one bad scheme or another -

“What are you doing?”

“Loser treats the other to dinner!” Futakuchi said, right before he dragged Chikara out from under the shelter and into the pouring rain without so much as a warning. Instinctively sprinting towards the dormitory blocks with Futakuchi in tow, Chikara began questioning his life decisions that had led up to this moment.

“Why are we doing this?” he shouted over the loud sound of the rain to his companion.

Futakuchi turned towards him, grinning, and no, Chikara’s heart did not just skip a beat at the way the other looked so _happy_. “Live a little, Ennoshita!”

* * *

“Live a little, he said,” Chikara grumbled, as he sniffled and looked at his phone. The trashcan next to his leg was piled full of used tissues.

>> I’m sick (๑ - ﹏ - ๑)

<< Whose genius idea was that again?

>> You were running anyway!

<< Nobody asked you to do the same

<< You owe me dinner.

>> I’m _sick_!

<< So am I. Alternatively, you can pay for my food and watch me eat.

>> Ramen bar, 6pm.

<< See you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinner turns to coffee turns to dates turns to happily ever after (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> Scream with me about Ennofuta here:  
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
